No Words
by MissDanaScully
Summary: Scully está arrasada, ela nunca esperou que isso fosse acontecer.Sua vida agora sera virada de cabeça para baixo!
1. Chapter 1

"Sem Palavras"

Capitulo 1

Toc,toc,toc.

Bati na porta da casa da minha mãe, ela era a única que ia me entender.

-Dana?Está tudo bem?

-Mãe...

Não consegui dizer mais nada, eu apenas abracei minha mãe aos prantos. Ela me envolveu e me levou para o sofá. Ela se sentou ao meu lado e segurou minhas mãos.

-Dana, minha filha. O que houve?

-Mãe...o Mulder... ele vai se casar.

E contei para ela o que havia acontecido naquela noite:

_Mulder havia me chamado para jantar com ele e Sarah. Já fazia um ano que eles estavam namorando, não queria ter que ir jantar com eles mais não consegui dizer não a ele. Eu tomei meu banho calmamente, sequei meus cabelos e escolhi uma saia preta e uma blusa bege, passei uma maquiagem bem leve peguei minha bolsa e meu casaco e fui para o restaurante. Chegando lá os dois já estavam na mesa, ela disse algo para ele, que riu e lhe deu um beijo. Quando eles terminaram de se beijar eu tomei coragem e fui até a mesa._

_-Oi Scully_

_-Oi Dana_

_Sarah fazia perguntas como: quando nós começamos a trabalhar juntos, e qual foi nosso primeiro caso. Nós conversamos e rimos por um bom tempo, Mulder contou a ela sobre suas teorias de conspiração. _

_-Scully eu te chamei aqui hoje, porque nós queríamos te dar uma ótima notícia. Sarah e eu resolvemos que vamos nos casar._

_-Ah, isso é... ótimo!_

_E então eu dei meus parabéns a eles e disse o como estava feliz e vim direto para cá._

Eu disse entre soluços. Não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Eu o amava, eu precisava dele, ele era meu porto seguro, o único em quem eu podia confiar, a verdade entre tantas mentiras. E agora, neste momento, ele está nos braços de outra, enquanto devia estar nos meus, beijando seus lábios ao invés dos meus. A simples idéia de tê-lo perdido era impossível e dolorosa. Eu chorei no colo da minha mãe por minutos ou horas, não tenho certeza. Eu estava atordoada por tudo que tinha acontecida aquela noite, tudo que eu sabia era que eu chorei até meus olhos se fecharem de cansaç me sentia perdida, eu estava perdida.

_-Você está aqui!_

_-Estou._

_Ele disse olhando fixamente em meus olhos, seus olhos eram intensos e profundos, eu passei a mão carinhosamente em seus cabelos macios e sedosos._

_-Eu te amo, Mulder._

_-Eu te amo._

_Ele disse acariciando meu rosto, e beijando meus lábios levemente..._

Eu abri meus olhos, era tudo um sonho, infelizmente queria tanto que fosse verdade o Mulder me beijando, e dizendo que me ama, mais isso nunca iria acontecer porque agora o Mulder estava noivo. Tossi violentamente, pus a mão em meu nariz e percebi que minha mão estava suja de sangue. Corri até o banheiro e lavei meu rosto e minhas mãos. Fiquei olhando meu reflexo no espelho, meu rosto tinha uma aparência de cansaço, devido a noite mal dormida. Abri a porta do banheiro e dei de cara com minha mãe que me olhava preocupada.

-Como você está?

-Eu estou bem - menti –Mãe eu preciso ir para casa, eu tenho que ir trabalhar, eu estou atrasada.

-Tem certeza que você vai conseguir ir trabalhar hoje, filha?

-Eu tenho que conseguir.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Cheguei em casa, tomei um banho e troquei de roupa. Pus uma saia preta, uma blusa e um blazer preto. Peguei minha arma e meu distintivo, e dirigi até o bureau. Chegando lá, parei o carro no estacionamento. Congelei no banco, como eu conseguiria olhar para o Mulder? Só de pensar nele e lembrei do fato que ele ia se a minha volta estava fora de foco, foi só então que eu percebi que estava fundo e olhei o relógio, eu estava quase uma hora atrasada, limpei as lágrimas, tomei coragem e sai do carro. Fiz o tão familiar trajeto até o porão. Parei em frente a porta onde dizia "Fox Mulder", respirei fundo novamente e empurrei a maçaneta. Mulder estava sentado em sua mesa, de ó entrei ele olhou para mim preocupado.

-Desculpa pelo atraso.

-Está tudo bem? Você está com uma cara horrível.

Eu sentei de frente para ele, seu rosto tinha uma expressão de preocupação.

-Insônia – menti .

-Nossa o que conseguiu tirar o sono da cética Dana Scully?

_Você. _Eu queria dizer a ele. Mais ao invés disso eu apenas ri. Queria desesperadamente dizer a ele que o amava. Mas o que isso adiantaria? Do que adianta dizer a ele que o amo, se ele não se ele não se sente do mesmo jeito? Isso só estragaria nossa amizade.

-E então nós temos um caso?

-Na verdade Skinner disse que nós temos que ir numa conferência em Chicago.

-Quando nós partimos?

-O nosso vôo está marcado para amanhã de manhã. Essa conferência vai ser um horror, eu vou ter que ficar o dia todo ouvindo piadas sobre eu acreditar em alienígenas e tudo mais.

-É o preço que se tem que pagar quando se acredita em contos de fadas.

Ele riu e olhou para a mesa, pegando algumas pastas.

-Nós temos que resolver essa papelada para entregar para o Skinner hoje.

-Vamos ao trabalho então!

Eu disse sorrindo para ele, ele sorriu de volta e cada um de nós pegou uma pasta. Eu me sentia feliz e completa naquele cubículo com o Mulder, rindo e conversando. Eu me sentia em casa. Nós passamos o dia inteiro resolvendo a papelada e no final da noite estragamos ao Skinner.

-Boa Noite, Mulder.

Eu disse. Preferia ir embora antes que ela aparecesse. Apesar de todos os músculos do meu corpo não quisessem ir embora, eu queria ficar aqui com ele e não voltar a um apartamento vazio. _Amanhã vocês vão para Chicago, e ela não vai estar junto._

-Boa noite, Scully. Eu passo lá para te pegar ás 8.

Ele disse com seu sorriso perfeito. Então obriguei minhas pernas e se afastarem dele, e andei calmamente até o estacionamento. Ao chegar em casa eu tirei meus sapatos e sentei na sala quando o telefone tocou.

-Scully- eu disse ao atender.

-Dana? E então como você se sente?

-Eu estou ótima. Na verdade amanhã eu vou numa conferência em Chicago.

-Que ótimo filha. Mais como foi com o Fox hoje?

-Foi... normal. Por mais incrível que possa parecer, foi bem normal. Nós sentamos, conversamos, rimos e fizemos nosso trabalho.

-Fico feliz por você Dana. Eu acho que vou dormir agora. Boa noite, filha.

-Boa noite, mãe.

Desliguei o telefone e fui dormir. Meu alarme tocou ás 7 da manhã. Eu levantei e fui direto tomar banho. Troquei de roupa, me maquiei e fui tomar café da manhã.E então ouvi a campainha tocar. Abri a porta, e lá estava o Mulder.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia, Scully.

Então eu me virei abrindo caminho para que ele pudesse entrar. Eu fechei a porta assim que ele entrou e fui até o meu quarto, pegar minha mala.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?

-Eu estou pegando minha mala.

-Eu vou levar sua mala.

-Ah Mulder, fala sério! Eu posso muito bem levar minha própria mala.

-Você pode, mais não vai.

Eu segurei firme a mala e olhei para ele, então quando me virei, o Mulder começou a me fazer cócegas.

-Para, Mulder!- eu gritei rindo.

-Me dá a mala!

-Não!

Eu corri para o lado da minha cama, ele veio correndo atrás de mim, eu peguei um dos travesseiros e bati nele.

-Ah, é guerra então tá!

Eu larguei a mala no chão e sai correndo com o travesseiro, Mulder outro travesseiro da minha cama e correu atrás de mim. Ele bateu com o travesseiro na minha cabeça bagunçando todo o meu cabelo, eu peguei o travesseiro e bati duas vezes na cabeça dele. Ele puxou o travesseiro da minha mão, eu sai correndo de volta pro quarto na tentativa de pegar outro travesseiro. Quando eu me abaixei para pegar o travesseiro, ele bateu com o travesseiro em mim, o que fez com que eu caísse na cama. Me virei de frente para ele, quando ele começou a me bater com o travesseiro várias vezes, pus os meus braços na frente do meu rosto para tentar me proteger.

-Chega!Para Mulder!- eu disse rindo

Então eu estiquei os braços e agarrei seu travesseiro e puxei com força, o que fez com que ele caísse na cama ao meu lado. Nós dois ficamos nos olhando e rindo por um tempo.

-Você não joga limpo! – Mulder disse olhando para mim rindo.

-Eu estava apenas defendendo a minha mala.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Chegamos ao aeroporto atrasados, graças a nossa pequena guerra de travesseiros. Entramos no avião na última chamada e pegamos nossos lugares na primeira classe.

-E aí Scully, animada para a conferência?

-Não tanto quando você, Mulder. E então como você vai passar o seu tempo até que cheguemos a Chicago?

-Eu vou ver o filme que está passando. E você Scully?

-Eu tenho que resolver umas coisas na internet.

Eu entrei na internet e Mulder foi ver o filme que passava na tela bem na nossa frente.

-Scully, acorda.

Abri meus olhos devagar, surpresa por ter caído no sono.

-Scully, terroristas tomaram a cabine do avião.

-O que?

-O avião, ele foi tomado por terroristas.

Eu levantei rápido e olhei para ele, havia apenas uma pergunta a ser feita.

-O que eles pretendem fazer com o avião?

Ele olhou para mim, sério.

-Nós não sabemos.

-Então nós temos que descobrir. Antes que seja tarde demais.

Nós dois nos levantamos, olhei pela janela, nós estávamos saindo do continente, o que não fazia muito sentido.

-Nós estamos saindo do continente.

-Por que roubariam um avião para tirá-lo do continente?

E então eu percebi o que eles estavam fazendo.

-Eles vão jogar o avião no mar.

Ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, e eu vi em seus olhos o medo, o mesmo medo que eu sentia agora. O medo de morrer.

-Vamos tentar falar com eles.

Ele assentiu e nós andamos aé a porta da cabine do piloto. Mulder bateu na porta e disse:

-Nós só queremos conversar.

Um homem abriu a portas, ele era moreno, alto, seus cabelos eram escuros e estavam presos. Ele saiu da cabine apontando uma espingarda para nós.

-Quem são vocês? O que vocês querem?

-Nós somos passageiros. Nós só queremos saber por que você está fazendo isso.

- Nós queremos chamar a atenção do seu governo.

-Por que matar todas essas pessoas, elas são inocentes. - eu disse.

-Nós vamos jogar o avião no mar em 10 minutos e vocês não podem fazer nada para mudar isso.

-Não faça isso... - eu comecei a dizer

O homem me deu uma tapa na cara, com tanta força que fez com que eu caísse no chão, fazendo com que meu distintivo caiu do meu bolso.

-Eles são do FBI! – o homem gritou.

Mais quatro homens saíram da cabine, e nos seguraram. O líder, puxou meu casaco e pegou minha arma, e depois a do Mulder. Ele se virou para mim, e segurou meu rosto.

- Você é muito linda, é uma pena que você vá morrer.

-Solta ela seu desgraçado!- Mulder gritou.

Ele me soltou e olhou para o Mulder, e riu. Ele andou na direção dele e lhe deu um soco, eu não podia ver Mulder apanhando. O homem continuou a bater nele, eu me desesperei e me soltei dos homens, e peguei nossas armas. Apontei uma delas para o líder e a outra para os homens que estavam perto de mim. O líder olhou para mim, e riu.

-São cinco contra um.

-Eu sei.

Eu então dei um tiro na cabeça do líder, que caiu no chão morto antes que pudesse sequer pegar sua arma. Eu sabia que atirando nele todos os outros viriam atrás de mim, mais eu só teria uma chance. Então eu atirei nos homens que estavam segurando o Mulder, e o libertei. Nisso um dos homens ao meu lado pulou em cima de mim, e começou a me dar socos, eu encostei a arma em seu coração e disse em seu ouvido.

-Adeus.

E então disparei, o corpo dele caiu sem vida em cima de mim. Mulder pegou a espingarda e atirou no outro homem, e foi tirar o corpo de cima de mim, ele me deu a mão e me ajudou a levantar. Quando eu estava de pé, ele me abraçou, eu o envolvi em meus braços e enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço.

-Scully você está bem?- ele disse se afastando um pouco para olhar para meu rosto.

-Sim. Nós precisamos pilotar o avião.

Nós corremos até a cabine, o piloto e o co-piloto estavam mortos. Eu sentei na poltrona do piloto, e percebi que o avião estava no piloto automático. Eu olhei para o painel de controle, havia milhares de botões como eu iria saber qual deles era o do piloto automático?

-Mulder está no piloto automático. Eu não consigo achar o botão para botar no controle manual.

E então o avião começou a descer até o mar com tudo.

-É tarde demais. – Mulder disse.

Olhei para ele que estava abaixado ao meu lado, ele botou a mão em meu rosto.

-Eu te amo, Mulder. – eu disse entre lágrimas.

-Eu te amo, Scully.

Ele então puxou meu rosto e me beijou, e então eu perdi a consciência.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-Nós vamos fazer tudo que tiver ao nosso alcance, senhora.

Ouvi vagamente a voz da minha mãe ao fundo, mais não consegui entender o que ela estava dizendo, meu corpo pesava uma tonelada e todas as minhas articulações doíam. Abri meus olhos devagar e me deparei com minha mãe conversando com um homem alto, loira e de olhos claros.

-Onde estou?- eu disse finalmente.

-Filha não era para você estar acordada, você devia estar descansando.

-Mãe onde eu estou? O que está acontecendo? Eu não lembro...

-Você está no hospital. Lembra que vocês estavam em um avião indo para Chicago? Ele caiu no mar.

-Jogado...

Vi alguns flashes na minha cabeça, Comecei a me lembrar de algumas coisas, mas a palavra **vocês **me chamou atenção, isso significada que Mulder estava no hospital também.

-O avião foi jogado no mar. E o Mulder, como ele está?

-Ele abriu a cabeça, e perdeu muito sangue. Eu sinto muito mais... ele está em coma.

Eu perdi meu ar, e senti uma pontada no estômago como se tivessem me esfaqueado. Isso não podia ser verdade. Eu tentei levantar, mais quando fiquei de pé, minhas pernas estavam fracas eu quase cai no chão se não fosse pelo médico que me segurou na hora.

-Eu preciso vê-lo.

-Tudo bem.

Ele me colocou em uma cadeira de rodas, e me levou até o quarto do Mulder. Chegando à soleira da porta eu vi que lá dentro estavam Byers, Langly, Frohike, sua mãe e Sarah. Quando eu entrei todos fizeram silêncio, eu empurrei a cadeira de rodas até o lado de sua cama, e toquei sua mão levemente. Eu queria desesperadamente encostar a cabeça em sua mão e chorar. Mais eu estava ciente de que havia outras pessoas na sala, eu enxuguei as lágrimas em meu rosto.

-Ele precisa fazer uma transfusão de sangue, mais o sangue de nenhum de vocês é compatível com o dele. A não ser o da Dana.

Eu olhei para ele surpresa.

- Eu faço. Eu irei doar meu sangue para ele.

-Você tem certeza disso? Nós iremos precisar de bastante sangue o que pode ser perigoso.

- Eu tenho certeza absoluta.

-Tudo bem, então eu vou pegar um papel para você assinar e estarei de volta.

Ele saiu do quarto e todos ainda estavam em silêncio. E então aconteceu algo realmente surpreendente, a mãe dele pegou minha mão.

-Muito obrigado por ter salvado a vida do meu filho, você não sabe o quanto eu estou grata. Dana, já não sei quantas vezes você já salvou a vida de Fox, eu serei eternamente grata por você ter posto sua vida em risco pela do meu filho.

- De nada, ele já salvou minha vida muitas vezes.

Eu sorri para ela e enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto.

-Scully, como você está se sentindo?- Byers perguntou chegando perto de mim.

-Eu estou bem.

- Você deveria estar descansando, faz apenas meia hora que você chegou ao hospital. Você deve estar exausta. – Frohike disse.

-Eu estou ok.

O médico entrou no quarto novamente com um papel, eu peguei e assinei.

- Vamos lá para a sala então já está tudo pronto.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, ele me empurrou até a sala. Eu levantei da cadeira de rodas e me sentei na poltrona com o braço esticado, a enfermeira que estava ao meu lado botou a agulha no meu braço, e saiu.

- Agente Scully, nós poderíamos lhe falar? – Disse Skinner que estava acompanhado de mais dois agentes.

-Sim.

- O que aconteceu dentro do avião?- Skinner disse enquanto o outro agente ligava um gravador.

-Eu adormeci no avião, acordei com o agente Mulder me chamando, ele me disse que o avião havia sido tomado por terroristas e que eles estavam na cabine do piloto. Nós nos levantamos e batemos na porta da cabine, um homem saiu lá de dentro com uma espingarda, ele disse que jogaria o avião no mar, nós conversamos com ele tentando convencê-lo, ele então...ele...me deu um tapa, quando eu caí no chão meu distintivo caiu do bolso, ele viu que éramos do FBI e chamou mais homens de dentro da cabine. Saíram quatro homens de dentro da cabine, que me nos seguraram, e então eles começaram a bater no... no agente Mulder. Eu consegui me soltar, peguei nossas armas e atirei no líder que batia nele, e depois atirei nos dois homens que o estavam segurando. Um dos homens que antes estavam me segurando me atacou, me jogando no chão, Mulder pegou a espingarda no corpo de um dos homens e atirou no outro homem que ia em sua direção, então eu atirei no homem em cima de mim. Depois disso, nós corremos até a cabine do avião, ele estava no controle automático, eu me sentei na poltrona do piloto e tentei mudar para o controle manual, mais não achava o botão, então o avião começou a descer em direção ao mar. E então era tarde demais para que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Quando eu abri meus olhos, o avião estava debaixo da água, eu procurei pelo agente Mulder e o peguei, depois nadei até a praia com ele inconsciente, chegando na praia eu pedi que chamassem uma ambulância. Foi quando eu notei que o coração do agente Mulder tinha parado, eu fiquei tentando reanimá-lo até a ambulância chegar, eu finalmente consegui trazê-lo de volta. E...desculpa mais as minha memória está um pouco turva nessa parte eu não sei direito o que houve.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-Pronto acabamos por aqui.

Eu estava sentada naquela cadeira há uma hora e meia, me sentia muito fraca, mal tinha forças para falar. Minha mãe tinha ficado lá comigo o dia todo, me ajudou a sentar na cadeira de rodas e me empurrou para o meu quarto, quando passamos em frente ao quarto dele, eu pedi que parasse.

-Mãe eu preciso de um minuto. Vá para casa descanse, eu ficarei bem.

-Tá bom, Dana. Amanhã de manhã eu volto.

Ela me deu um beijo na testa e foi embora. Entrei no quarto dele, e empurrei a cadeira de rodas até parar bem ao lado de sua cama. Peguei sua mão e botei em meu rosto.

-Eu queria que você estivesse aqui. Eu farei o que eu puder para te trazer de volta.

Eu não conseguia mais agüentar tudo aquilo, Mulder em coma, todas aquelas pessoas que morreram e nós não pudemos fazer nada. Eu deitei meu rosto em seu peito e chorei, ao pensar em nosso último momento juntos, um pouco antes de o avião cair no mar ele pegando meu rosto, dizendo que me amava. Eu fiquei ali naquela posição por horas, eu me sentia exausta meu corpo implorava para que eu descansasse mais eu queria ficar ali com ele. Depois de um tempo as minhas memórias de depois do acidente foram ficando ainda mais claras, depois que eu consegui reanimar o Mulder, eu comecei a tossir, não conseguia respirar. Os paramédicos correram em minha direção, tudo começou a rodar e cai no chão. Depois eu me lembro de abrir os olhos dentro da ambulância, Mulder estava ao meu lado eu estiquei meu braço para pegar sua mão, ele me deu a mão e olhou para mim carinhosamente. E então depois disso eu estava aqui no hospital.

- Como ousa!

Levantei minha cabeça, e pisquei algumas vezes para tirar as lágrimas do meu caminho. Era Sarah, ela estava em pé perto da porta. Enxuguei as lágrimas com as mãos, e fiquei de pé, me apoiando na cama.

- Você não tem direito de ficar aí chorando por ele.

-Eu sou amiga dele.

- Eu sei que você vai fazer de tudo para que esse casamento não aconteça, aposto que foi você que armou tudo isso!

- Eu nunca faria nada para machucar ele.

- Claro que faria, só para que ele não se casasse comigo. Para você ter ele só para si, você é muito falsa, você se fez de amigável comigo só para que pudesse roubar ele de mim!

- Você está louca? Você realmente acha que eu ia jogar um avião, no qual, aliás, eu também estava dentro, no mar e matar centenas de pessoas só para que ele não se casasse com uma alucinada?

- Não me chame de alucinada, sua vadia!

Eu olhei para ela e andei em direção a porta, eu não tinha que ficar escutando um monte de mentiras da boca de uma loira louca. Ela botou a mão no meu ombro e me virou.

-Eu estou falando com você.

Eu peguei sua mão e a puxei com força, torcendo seu braço e virando-a de costas ela deu um grito de dor.

- Sabe, eu nunca gostei de você. Se eu fosse você não ficaria me provocando, eu não estou com muita paciência ultimamente.

Eu a soltei devagar e fui embora sem olhar para trás. Eu entrei no meu quarto e olhei à hora, já eram 04h30min me deitei e fechei os olhos, não demorou muito para que eu caísse no sono. O que aconteceu depois me deixou intrigada e confusa.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-Scully?

-Mulder?

Corri até ele e o abracei com força, sendo envolvida pelo calor de seu corpo.

-Mulder, você está bem?

-Sim, estou. Scully... posso ouvir vocês. Lá no meu quarto.

Eu olhei em seus olhos e lhe dei um beijo. Afastando-me um pouco, passei a mão em seu rosto.

-Eu nunca vou abandoná-lo aqui, irei ficar com você até que acorde.

-Obrigado, Scully.

Ele me puxou pela cintura e me beijou intensamente...

Eu abri os olhos devagar, desejando fortemente que não o tivesse feito.

-Filha, está tudo bem? Você teve um pesadelo?

-Na verdade não, eu tive um ótimo sonho.

Disse enxugando as lágrimas que desciam devagar por meu rosto. Sentia tanta culpa pelo que aconteceu com todas aquelas pessoas, por Mulder estar em coma... se eu tivesse conseguido tirar o avião do automático nada disso teria acontecido.

-É tudo minha culpa mãe. Tudo isso que está acontecendo.

-Claro que não filha.

-Se eu tivesse conseguido controlar o avião eu teria salvado a vida daquelas pessoas e o Mulder estaria bem...

-Dana, não é verdade. Não é sua culpa, foi inevitável, foi uma tragédia. Vamos filha, você precisa comer alguma coisa.

Eu olhei para a bandeja ao meu lado, onde havia um copo de leite e uma tigela de cereais. Peguei a bandeja e pus uma colher de cereal na boca mastigando devagar, quando o médico – do qual ainda não fazia idéia de como se chamava – entrou.

-E então Srta. Scully, como se sente?

-Bem.

-Hoje eu recebi o resultado da sua tomografia. Infelizmente eu trago más noticias. Lamento informar mais... você está com câncer.

Deixei a colher da minha mão, _Câncer? _Tudo começou a rodar e eu só consegui ouvi a voz do médico.

-Há um tumor entre o seu cérebro e seu crânio, que infelizmente não há como ser tratado pela medicina convencional. Se ele crescer em direção ao seu cérebro não há nenhuma chance de sobrevivência. Eu sinto muito.

Ele disse e foi embora, minha mãe me abraçou chorando, me deixei reconfortar em seus braços. Eu sabia que iria morrer que era inevitável. Mais eu tinha de ser forte. Fiquei abraçada com ela por um bom tempo, eu a soltei e disse:

-Mãe... preciso que você passe lá em casa e me traga uma muda de roupa. – eu enxuguei as lágrimas de seu rosto e olhei no fundo de seus olhos – Eu vou ficar bem, mãe.

-Dana você sempre foi tão forte, a mais forte entre seus irmãos.

Ela me deu um beijo e saiu do quarto. Levantei e lavei o rosto, fiquei olhando para o meu reflexo meu olho estava roxo e meu rosto estava todo aranhado, eu tinha vários hematomas por causa da força da batida do avião contra água. Eu andei até o quarto de Mulder, estava vazio, sua mãe só viria aqui a tarde e Sarah também. Puxei a cadeira para perto da cama e me sentei.

- Sei que pode me ouvir. Eu tive alta do hospital, minha mãe foi pegar uma muda roupa para mim eu. Se você estivesse aqui iria querer que eu continuasse com o trabalho no Arquivo X, eu irei fazer isso irei continuar com a sua busca pela verdade até que você acorde e se junte a mim novamente. Eu volto mais tarde, depois que sua mãe e Sarah saírem.

Levantei e dei um beijo em sua testa, andei até o meu quarto onde minha mãe já me esperava.

-Onde você estava?

-No quarto do Mulder. Eu vou voltar mais tarde, depois que sua mãe e a sua noiva forem embora.

Eu peguei a roupa na mão da minha mãe e fui para o banheiro, terminando de trocar de roupa eu voltei para o quarto, nós andamos até o estacionamento. Minha mãe dirigiu até a frente do meu apartamento.

-Tem certeza que não quer ficar lá em casa?

-Tenho.

Dei-lhe um beijo e sai do carro, chegando à frente do meu apartamento e peguei a chave reserva debaixo do tapete. Entrei no meu apartamento me sentindo tão sozinha, tão exausta que fui direto pra cama caindo no sono.


	7. Nota

Desculpe, eu desapareci por um tempo. Mas é que eu estava um pouco enrolada e depois veio o carnaval e tal, mas eu vou fazer de tudo para postar o capitulo no máximo amanhã. Bom espero que vocês estejam gostando da história, é minha primeira fanfic. Eu prometo fazer um capitulo bem grande para compensar o fato de que eu fiquei tanto tempo sem postar.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

- Agente Scully, eu não posso deixar que volte a trabalhar agora. Faz apenas um dia desde o acidente, eu quero que vá para casa e descanse.

-Mais eu estou bem, senhor.

-Scully eu soube sobre o câncer. Eu sinto muito.

Balancei a cabeça para ele, é claro que o médico disse a Skinner.

-Tudo bem, eu irei.

Virei e fui direto para o estacionamento, resolvi que iria para o hospital eu odiava que Mulder ficasse sozinho lá. Quando entrei no hospital, vi a mãe dele e Sarah falando com o médico. As duas estavam chorando, corri até elas desesperada.

-O que houve?

- Ele está piorando...

O médico continuava a tentar curar Mulder. Meses se passavam e nada, eu ficava todas as noites lá de dia eu ia trabalhar, mas não era o mesmo sem ele. Eu saia do trabalho e ia direto para o hospital a onde passava a noite e de manhã voltava novamente para o Arquivo X não sabia se minha presença iria ou não ajudá-lo, mas eu precisava estar ali. Sarah depois de algum tempo só aparecia uma vez por semana foi fácil para ela continuar com sua vida, ela achava que ele não ia acordar mais. Eu não podia acreditar nisso eu tinha que ter fé de que ele acordaria. Há pouco tempo eu havia descoberto que meu câncer havia ido para as correntes sanguíneas, eu sentia que o tempo estava correndo. Já havia se passado 7 meses desde o acidente, e eu ainda acordava todo dia achando que era tudo apenas um pesadelo. Eu estava andando em direção ao estacionamento quando Skinner me chamou.

-Scully?

-Sim.

-Como você está?

-Estou bem, senhor. Na verdade eu estou de saída eu tenho que ir para o...

Ouvi o barulho de alguns pingos, botei a mão em meu nariz e percebi que ele estava sangrando, eu comecei a me sentir fraca, e as últimas coisas que vi foi Skinner me segurando antes que eu batesse no chão e meu celular tocando...

_A vida é difícil, dolorosa nela fazemos coisas das quais não nos orgulhamos, nós erramos várias e várias vezes, mas é normal, pois somos todos humanos. Ser humano significa errar, mas principalmente aprender com esses erros e tentar não cometê-los novamente. Ser humano significa chorar, sorrir, significa ter as emoções á flor da pele; sempre intensas e avassaladoras. Ser humano significa fazer de tudo para proteger a quem se ama e sempre estar ao seu lado, sofrer pro ela. Pequenas lembranças de momentos que marcaram a sua vida._

_-Agente Mulder. Eu sou Dana Scully. Eu fui designada para trabalhar com você.  
>-Oh, não é bom <em>_ser__de repente__tão altamente considerado__. __Então, quem__você__irritou__para__ficar com__esse trabalho__, Scully?  
>-Na verdade, estou <em>_ansioso para trabalhar__com você.__Eu ouvi__muito sobre você__._

_-Oh __é mesmo__? __Fiquei com a__impressão de que__fiquei com a impressão de que está aqui __para__me espionar._

-Sabe enquanto o senhor estava em coma, ela esteve aqui todos os dias nos últimos 7 meses, ela dormiu todas as noites no sofá ao seu lado. No dia do acidente, ela nadou te segurando do avião até a praia, chegando lá você teve uma parada cardíaca ela que te trouxe de volta quando ela chegou aqui no hospital poucas horas após o acidente ela acordou e quando soube que o senhor estava em coma, mesmo ela estando fraca e muito machucada ela foi até o seu quarto. Ela te doou dois litros de sangue mesmo o médico dizendo que era perigoso, ela continuou, na mesma noite ela foi até o seu quarto quando ninguém estava lá para ver, botou a cabeça em seu peito e chorou. Senhor você podia ver no olhar dela o tamanho da tristeza que ela sentia.

-Ela fez isso tudo por mim?

-Sim e muito mais... Desculpe senhor mais eu tenho que ir.

Eu abri meus olhos devagar ao ouvir a voz dele, não podia ser real.

-Mulder?

-Scully!

Eu o abracei forte, por um longo tempo e pude finalmente me sentir completa, relaxada.

-Mulder, não posso acreditar... você está aqui, mesmo em carne e osso?

-Estou, Scully.

Eu passei a mão por seu rosto e lhe dei um beijo na testa.

-Scully a enfermeira me contou tudo sobre o acidente. Você me salvou.

-Não foi nada.

-Claro que foi, você me carregou até a praia, me ressuscitou, doou sangue. Se não fosse por você eu jamais estaria aqui.

Olhei em seus olhos e o puxei de volta para abraçá-lo, precisava sentir o calor de seu corpo, o cheiro de sua pele.

-Sabe, Scully eu não lembro direito de nada que aconteceu depois que entramos no avião está tudo...desfocado.

-Você não se lembra de nada?

-Não.

Nada. Ele não se lembrava de nada. Isso significa que ele não sabe que eu disse que o amava que nos beijamos.

- O disse...

-Quem é ?

-O seu médico.

-Ah, então esse é o nome dele tá bom. Desculpa continua.

-Ele disse que você está com câncer.

-Sim. Eu... soube no dia seguinte após o acidente.

- Eu... não consigo acreditar.

-Mas é verdade, Mulder. E não pode ser tratado.

- Eu vou dar um jeito, Scully. Eu vou encontrar uma cura.

- Não há cura, Mulder.

Eu olhei em seus olhos, ele passou a mão de leve em meu rosto se levantou e me deu um beijo na testa.

-Eu tive alta, Sarah está me esperando para irmos para casa. Mais tarde eu volto.

-Tudo bem. Tchau.

Eu o olhei ir embora desejando gritar para que ficasse aqui ao meu lado. Minha mãe entrou devagar sorrindo.

-Dana, você está chorando.

Eu enxuguei as lágrimas e disse rindo.

-Ele acordou mãe. Ele estava aqui, de verdade.

-Sim você deve estar muito feliz.

-Mais do que tudo, mãe.

-E então o que ele disse?

- Que ele não se lembra de nada. Nada do que houve no avião.

-E você vai contar para ele?

-Não. Eu quero que ele seja feliz, que tenha filhos. Eu quero que ele tenha uma família, e eu não posso dar isso a ele.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8

Meses se passaram, e eu me sentia cada vez mais fraca. Durante todos os dias que passara no hospital, eu escrevi tudo o que sentia em um diário, todos os meus sentimentos e no final o entregaria a Mulder. Todos esses dias eu lutei contra o câncer, mas de nada adiantava ele não houvera regredido nem um pouco tornando todo o meu esforço absolutamente em vão. Mulder e Sarah haviam marcado a data do casamento, que aconteceria hoje no final da tarde. Hoje eu me sentia exausta, não tinha forças para mover um único músculo de meu corpo mais quando vi Mulder passar pela porta do quarto eu sorri e me ajeitei procurando parecer melhor do que estava.

-Oi, Scully.

-Mulder!

-Como se sente? – ele perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado na beirada da cama.

-Estou bem. Hoje é grande dia, Mulder você irá se casar.

-Eu sei. Estranho eu nunca imaginei que fosse me casar.

-Mulder...

Parei um minuto, e respirei com dificuldade procurando fôlego para terminar a frase.

-Scully, está tudo bem? Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Quer que eu chame a enfermeira, eu...

Balancei a cabeça interrompendo-o, e segurei sua mão com força e disse em seu ouvido:

-Seja feliz.

-Scully...

Ele me olhou nos olhos, e beijou minha testa me abraçando eu o envolvi em meus braços ternamente. Sentia que aquele seria nosso último momento juntos, deixei que uma única lágrima caísse de meus olhos.

-Vá. Você tem que ir se arrumar.

Ele beijou minha mão e se foi. Quando abriu a porta minha mãe e Bill entraram, eles ficaram horas ali comigo.

-Mãe, eu... não agüento mais. Sinto que chegou a minha hora.

-Não diga isso, Dana!

-Não é verdade Dana você ainda vai ficar muito tempo conosco. – Bill disse

-Sim, Bill é verdade sim. Eu mal consigo respirar sem a ajuda de máquinas, não tenho forças nem para levantar da cama.

Eu parei por um momento e respirei fundo, olhei em seus olhos e peguei sua mão.

-Bill, eu sei que você o culpa. Eu sei que você acha que tudo isso é culpa do Mulder, mas não é e eu te peço que quando eu for embora, por favor, não o odeie.

Ele balançou a cabeça chorando, peguei a mão de minha mãe e usei toda a minha energia para dizer minhas últimas palavras a ela.

-Mãe... eu sinto muito que isso esteja acontecendo. Eu te amo. E tudo que eu te peço é que quando eu partir você entregue isso ao Mulder.

Eu levantei o braço e peguei o caderno ao meu lado e entreguei a ela. Eu estava lutando para me manter consciente, mas meus olhos estavam pesados e meu corpo cansado. Meus olhos foram caindo... lentamente eu fui perdendo o poder sobre meu corpo, a última coisa que vi foi uma silhueta entrando correndo pela porta.

(POV Mulder)

Havia passado o dia inteiro procurando a cura para Scully ainda não conseguia entender por que o Canceroso havia me ajudado, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era em salva-la. Eu corri até o hospital com o misterioso chip que seria a cura para o câncer da Scully, quando entrei em seu quarto sua mãe e seu irmão estavam de joelhos ao lado da cama. A máquina que media os batimentos cardíacos dela mostrava o que eu mais temia. Seu coração havia parado de bater. Caí de joelhos ao perceber que a tinha perdido, eu não podia acreditar naquilo ela não podia morrer, ela não ia morrer. Virei-me para o seu médico que estava na porta e disse.

-Ressuscite ela!

-Me desculpa, mas ela se foi...

-Vamos a ressuscite! Eu tenho a cura para o câncer dela! Não vou a deixar morrer!

Eu peguei o desfibrilador, liguei e pus no peito de Scully. Seu corpo saltou da cama, mas seus batimentos ainda não haviam voltado então eu dei outro choque em seu peito. Nada. Bill segurou meus braços, eu me soltei e dei outro choque. Três seguranças me seguraram contra a parede, e tiraram o aparelho de minhas mãos.

Bip... Bip... Bip

Olhei para a máquina, ela mostrava que o coração de Scully havia voltado a bater. Os seguranças me soltaram.

-Doutor, você precisa colocar isso nela agora! – eu disse lhe entregando o pote com o chip.

- Mulder o que é isso? – a mãe dela perguntou

-Por favor, eu preciso que confie em mim. Isso é a salvação da Scully.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e o médico chamou as enfermeiras que levaram Scully a sala de cirurgia. Sentei-me na cadeira do lado de fora do quarto e pus a mão na cabeça tentando me acalmar.

-Ela disse para mim, que lhe entregasse isso.

A mãe de Scully disse me entregando um caderno. Eu levantei a cabeça e o abri, ali estava escrito tudo o que ela estava sentindo durante todos aqueles dias no hospital.

"_Mulder acordou finalmente! Não tenho como descrever o tamanho da minha felicidade quando o vi, ver seu rosto foi a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido, o abraçar e sentir o calor de seu corpo. Ele me contou que não se lembrava de nada que havia acontecido no dia. E eu havia decidido que não contaria a Mulder sobre o que aconteceu no avião pouco antes dele cair, pois ele ama Sarah e eu quero que ele seja feliz mesmo que não seja ao meu lado." _

Ao ler aquilo, por algum motivo eu comecei a me lembrar do que aconteceu no avião.

_Eu acordei Scully e disse a ela que o avião havia sido tomado por terroristas, ela se levantou e me perguntou:_

_- O que eles pretendem fazer com o avião?_

_-Nós não sabemos._

_-Então nós temos que descobrir. Antes que seja tarde demais._

_Ela olhou pela janela, pensativa._

_-Nós estamos saindo do continente._

_-Por que roubariam um avião para tirá-lo do continente?_

_Não fazia o menor sentido eles roubarem o avião para tirá-lo do continente. Scully olhou para mim seus olhos tinham uma expressão de terror._

_-Eles vão jogar o avião no mar._

_O mesmo terror que eu vi em seus olhos agora com certeza havia nos meus. Se eles jogarem o avião no mar nenhum de nós jamais sairá vivo. _

_-Vamos tentar falar com eles. – ela disse._

_Eu assenti, nós andamos até a porta da cabine do avião, eu bati na porta e disse:_

_-Nós só queremos conversar._

_Um homem abriu a portas, ele era moreno, alto, seus cabelos eram escuros e estavam presos. Ele saiu da cabine apontando uma espingarda para nós._

_-Quem são vocês? O que vocês querem?_

_-Nós somos passageiros. Nós só queremos saber por que você está fazendo isso._

_- Nós queremos chamar a atenção do seu governo._

_-Por que matar todas essas pessoas, elas são inocentes. - eu disse._

_-Nós vamos jogar o avião no mar em 10 minutos e vocês não podem fazer nada para mudar isso._

_-Não faça isso... – Scully começou a falar_

_O homem deu um tapa na cara dela com tanta força que a fez cair no chão, eu não podia vê-la apanhar. Quando ela bateu no chão o distintivo caiu do bolso de seu casaco._

_-Eles são do FBI! – o homem gritou._

_Mais quatro homens saíram da cabine, e nos seguraram. O líder puxou o casaco de Scully e pegou sua arma, depois pegaram a minha. Ele se virou para Scully e pegou seu rosto com aquelas mãos nojentas._

_- Você é muito linda, é uma pena que você vá morrer._

_-Solta ela seu desgraçado!- eu gritei._

_Ele a soltou e olhou para mim rindo. Ele veio andando em minha direção e me deu um soco, depois ele começou a me chutar. Tudo que eu vi depois foi Scully apontando duas armas para o homem que me batia, enquanto os dois homens que a seguravam estavam caídos no chão. O líder olhou para ela, e riu._

_-São cinco contra um._

_-Eu sei._

_Ela atirou no líder antes mesmo que ele pudesse reagir. Então ela atirou nos homens que me seguravam, quando um dos homens que estavam no chão se levantou e pulou sobre ela. Eu peguei a espingarda caída no chão e atirei no outro homem que vinha em minha direção, quando olhei para Scully, o corpo do homem estava sobre ela sem vida então fui a sua direção e tirei o corpo de cima dela. Quando ela se levantou eu a abracei, ela enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço. _

_-Scully você está bem?- eu disse se afastando um pouco para olhar em seu rosto._

_-Sim. Nós precisamos pilotar o avião._

_Nós corremos até a cabine, o piloto e o co-piloto estavam mortos. Scully sentou na poltrona do piloto, ela ficou olhando para o painel meio perdida._

_-Mulder está no piloto automático. Eu não consigo achar o botão para botar no controle manual._

_Depois que ela terminou de dizer isso o avião começou a descer em direção ao mar._

_-É tarde demais. – eu disse._

_Olhei para ela e pus a mão em seu rosto. Eu não podia morrer sem antes dizer a ela o quanto a amava, o quanto sempre a amei._

_-Eu te amo, Mulder. – ela disse entre lágrimas._

_-Eu te amo, Scully._

_Eu a puxei e a beijei apaixonadamente._

Scully havia dito que me amava. Agora que eu tinha acabado de perder ela por alguns minutos, eu percebi que na verdade eu não amava Sarah eu amava a Scully, sempre foi ela e sempre será. Agora tudo que eu esperava é que aquele chip desse certo, porque se não funcionasse eu a perderia de novo e eu não posso agüentar a dor de vê-la morrer novamente. Quando cheguei a última página havia algo escrito diretamente a mim.

"_Mulder,_

_Eu espero que um dia possa me perdoar por ter partido, quero te dizer além de tudo que te amo. Agora que você está lendo isso imagino que eu tenha morrido, quero-te dizer que seja feliz, tenha uma família, viva por mim. Mulder continue sua jornada pela verdade, espero que um dia descubra toda a verdade sobre Samanta e que possa finalmente ter paz. Deve se perguntar por que eu não te disse isso antes, e aqui eu venho lhe dizer as minhas razões de ir embora sem te dizer. Eu não tive coragem de te dizer nada porque quero que seja feliz Mulder. E ao meu lado isso não seria possível já que estou com meus dias contados, saiba que meu coração sempre será seu mesmo quando eu já tiver partido meu coração sempre será seu. Espero realmente que possa me perdoar por não ter me despedido de você. _

_Com amor, Scully."_

Lágrimas caiam descontroladamente de meus olhos, ao ler aquela pequena mensagem dela para mim eu me lembrei da última vez que falei com ela hoje. Ela estava muito fraca, seus olhos azuis haviam perdido o brilho e debaixo deles estavam grandes olheiras, sua testa estava molhada pela dor que sentia ela mal tinha forças para falar, mas ainda assim quando eu entrei ela me deu um sorriso puro e cristalino. Eu me sentei ao seu lado na cama, e perguntei como ela estava mesmo sabendo que sua resposta é sempre "estou bem" não importa o quanto ela se sentisse mal, ela respirava com dificuldade. Quando ela segurou minha mão e disse em meu ouvido para eu ser feliz, fui abatido por uma imensa tristeza eu sentia que algo ruim ia acontecer. E aconteceu. Ouvi alguns passos e pisquei algumas vezes para tentar enxergar em meio as lágrimas. Vi as enfermeiras levando Scully para o quarto e fui em direção ao médico.

-E então doutor, como ela está?

...


End file.
